


Miss you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 00:30 in Australia but, even if it was so late, Rin couldn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you

It was 00:30 in Australia but, even if it was so late, Rin couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t because of Haru’s proximity, he was ok with that, but he could do nothing apart thinking about all the people he had left in Japan.

Were Rei and Nagisa all right? And Makoto? Was he still upset for the fight with Haru? Was Momo trying to hit on Gou? Or maybe it was Seijuro? Was Ai still training? He hoped he wasn’t: he needed to relax, or, if he overdid, he would have ended like Sousuke.

Yeah… Sousuke, was he really all right?

He had always said that he was, but Rin wasn’t completely sure: there would be nothing wrong about being upset after everything he went through; he had also hidden his injury to not make him cry, so it would be plausible that he was pretending to be all right to not upset him again.

\- You fool, you know best friends are supposed to tell everything to each other-, he murmured.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the tune of his mobile. He immediately turned towards Haru, but he was still sleeping.

Anyway, who the hell was texting him at that hour of the night? The answer came when he unlocked the screen: it was Sousuke.

“Speaking of the devil”, he thought.

\- Are you awake? - The text said.

\- Yes, what’s up? Can’t you sleep?-, Rin replied.

\- It seems so… how was your day?-

While the redhead was answering, he thought that it was very strange that his friend was awake: he would have never given up on his eight hours of sleep; in fact he was always the first to go to bed, when they slept at Samezuka’s dorms. Something was bothering him so much that he couldn’t sleep, but Rin was sure that he would have never told him what was wrong.

Maybe they were having the same problem: they missed the company of the other.

 

He was having a good time with Haru, but he came to realize that he wasn’t the same thing without Sousuke. He had regretted leaving him in Japan, but he had thought that Haru needed him more.

However he promised to himself that, as soon as he would have been back, he was going to tell him that the recent events made him understand how his presence was important to him and, even if he hadn’t acted like a best friend at all, that he was willing to help him in every way he could, because he knew that he needed someone to be there for him. He still believed that his shoulder could heal; all he had to do was to make his friend believe it too.

So, he wrote him another text, which said:

\- I need to talk to you as soon as possible or I’m going to explode. Please meet me at the airport, when I’ll be back-.

\- Why don’t you just tell me now what’s bothering you?-, Sousuke asked.

\- I can’t-, was the only thing that Rin wrote and it wasn’t like he couldn’t actually do that, but he felt that it was right to tell him all those things face to face. He needed to look into his eyes, to see his reaction… ok, now he started to understand why Sousuke always told him that he was a romantic.

\- Ok, I’ll be there-, the other answered.

The redhead knew that the conversation was over, and probably Sousuke was about to turn off the phone, but he wanted to say something, anything that would make the other understand how dear he was to him.

The words came spontaneously and the boy hadn’t realized it until he sent the text “I miss you”.

\- You’re so sentimental-, the other answered.

“How dare you!” the redhead thought, and he was about to reply with some insults when he received another text, which said:

\- I miss you too-.

Rin shook his head and a smile appeared on his face.

“And I am the sentimental one…”

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't like how the final episodes of Free!ES went, so I tried to fix them.


End file.
